Oel Ngati Kameie
by Orokid
Summary: Santana tries to reconcile her friendship with the woman she loves, watching a movie that she has no interest in.  Oddly, it seems like Brittany likes it more than she does...  Fluff.  Wishful thinking.  Rated T just to be safe.


_**Orokid: **__This is just a simple fluff piece I got the idea for randomly when I was at work, thinking about how Sam had said that Avatar was the best thing on Earth. You'll figure out why I said that when you read the fic, because, while minuscule to the plot, it does aide it along. _X3 _Anyway… I wanted to write some fluff, and definitely have something that wasn't focusing mostly on my main Glee fan fiction called "The Lyrics To Love", which is multi-chaptered and takes a lot of my time when I'm writing during my breaks at work._

_This is one of those things that kind of flowed easily… till a point. And then I stopped. And started again a week or so later. Hopefully it's decent. I keep hoping that anything I write lately is… And yes, I feel like I haven't been writing for a while, so my talent is getting thin with ability, and I hate it. I'm currently pushing myself to write like I used to, but… I dunno. We'll see how that goes._

_Yeah… Brittana fluff! Yay!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything. Not Glee, which belongs to Fox and also the writers of the show. Not Avatar, which belongs to… whoever owns that. Nothing._

_**Oel Ngati Kameie**_

She used to love watching movies. From the part that she would somehow lose herself in an unknown world where her own thoughts and feelings were far from her mind to the cuddles she received, sitting on the floor in a room lit up by the television they were watching. Everything about it had been something she had adored, no matter how good or really bad the film they were watching, and she kept those beloved memories close to heart… even if she'd never tell a soul about them or the way her heart would pound by how close she and the avid film critic beside her were. No, everything had come to change as it always did, and it pained her more than she would ever say, but right then, it didn't matter to her anymore.

What matter was the fact that she had nearly lost her closest friend over something so trivial and stupid, over things she had done everything she could to ignore and pretend their non-existence- her feelings for the girl who sat there watching the blue skinned near-humanoid things converse in tongues about… she could only guess nature and whatnot. If it weren't for subtitles, the Latina wondered silently if she would have been able to have figured out what had been going on, but she only doubted it for several reasons. One, the language was made up and knowing any bit of it wasn't needed, and two, she was fairly distracted, her attention on her beating heart, praying that it would calm, that the girl beside her wouldn't hear it. That was the last thing they needed…

Santana tried not thinking about how it had been weeks since the last time she had touched her, now too afraid, knowing how just one brush of her fingers against that angelic skin would bring the devil out of her. In the past, they would have occupied the same space, laughing and throwing popcorn on one another, sometimes losing interest in the movie itself in sake of one another instead, but she had forced a difficult distance- both physically and mentally- and she was determined to keep it. If not for herself, than for the girl who would once in a while turn to her and see if the walls had fallen, if it was okay to go back to the way things used to be.

They could never go back to those days, no matter how much she wished and prayed that they could.

A sigh escaped her lips, staring at the screen as it flipped between the humans and the… giant Indian smurf things, only to sneak a quick glance at the one person she knew she shouldn't be looking at like she did. Her heart couldn't help but somersault, unable to ignore the adorable gaze of a girl who had become fully involved in the film, nor the way that her pajama shirt was riding low in the front to show the cleavage she hadn't felt in- She pushed back the thought, bringing her attention back to the television, completely unsure what was going on other than the fact that a lot of those things were dying in a giant, epic battle.

Why had she allowed Sam to talk her into this stupid smurfin' flick? If she had a reason, it had been lost upon her by now, just like the storyline of the movie that was nearing the end. Biting her bottom lip, she closed her eyes, leaning back against the chair she had situated herself against, thinking back to the things she had been told. The boy, the hottest male geek at the school (even if ninety percent of the things were confusing and unknown) had recommended it to her, even lent his copy so that the two girls could watch it and be 'blown away by the sheer awesomeness of it'. While it probably had a wonderful story, more than great characters, and a plot that could move mountains, she had been far too absorbed in something- no, someone- else for the past two hours.

She sneaked another glance, watching the emotions build within those perfect blue eyes, mentally taking note of every move her lips made, mouthing the words to… whatever it was going on, the way her brows would crease or relax as music came to relieve the heartache and stress that found its way into the beautiful young woman's heart. Santana could recall with ease how cerulean orbs had gazed upon her, saddened and lonely, loving yet hurt by the timing of the things that the dark haired girl had kept inside for far too long, how her brows had creased slightly as acknowledgment to how things had to go came to her mind, and how her lips had told her the words that had both made her existence worth while… and tore her completely apart.

"_I love you. I really do. And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie."_

Artie. If he wasn't a cripple, she would have probably made him one that day, too angry and hurt to care anymore what anyone said or thought about her. And while the thought had crossed her mind to 'accidentally' send the boy down the stairs, chair and all, she had felt the hands of that sick and twisted archer named cupid hold her back, knowing all too well just how sad her beloved would be if the handicapped had taken the spill. It hadn't ever been about the fact that she'd get expelled from school, or that she'd likely be sent to either anger management classes for the rest of her life or to juvenile hall till she was eighteen. Just the mere idea of bringing tears to the girl's eyes held her angered fists at bay from lashing out at the world, no matter how hard she truly wanted to make a mark on it to show anyone and everyone just how hurt she was.

But she didn't. She held back. She breathed. She calmed down. And there she was, crawling back to the girl on hands and knees, hopeful for forgiveness and another try at their broken friendship. Even if it didn't work, she had still wanted, needed, to try. From the way the blond had accepted, it was clear that the feeling had at least been mutual, and instead of the sweet lady kisses of the past, they would hopefully find a common ground in which they could build what had been lost long ago.

If only it were that easy.

Sighing, Santana did the only thing she could do, sitting there curled into herself under a blanket of her own, wishing yet knowing she couldn't have it, and that the girl she loved more than anything wouldn't turn to her and say the words that she wanted to hear. No more Artie, the crip. No more pretending not to care when she saw them in the halls holding hands and kissing one another. No more _**anything**_ except Brittany's hand to take hold of hers, proudly, lovingly, and understanding that she was trying to get past the barricades she had created for herself over the years of fear and hurt. But, of course, the girl just continued to sit there, staring at the screen, watching as the blue things sang… whatever the Hell song it was. All Santana knew was that it wasn't top forty worthy, and definitely not something she would be singing in the shower anytime soon.

Her thoughts were derailed when she heard something leave the blond's lips, words she didn't know or understand, but she could feel the heat the blue eyes brought to her skin whenever she was being stared at. Gulping down the fears and feelings that began to bubble in the pit of her stomach, she turned her gaze toward the girl, a wry wary smile upon her lips as she tried to think of something, anything that would force those thoughts and emotions far, far away. "What?"

"_Oel ngati kameie_," Brittany repeated firmly, watching the Latina with soft but stern ocean colored orbs, reaching out her soft fingers to softly embrace one of the hands Santana was using to forcefully keep her from doing anything that would skip them over the boundaries of friendship that they had once skipped over time and time before. Gulping, the caramel skinned young woman bit the inside of her lower lip, gazing at the girl who was trying to tell her something, word she could see in her eyes but refused to hear.

"What the Hell are you…" She cleared her throat, turning to look at the television screen as she attempted to pull her fingers free from the other girl's hand- only then noticing that the credits had rolled, and that she had somehow completely missed a movie that had gotten critical acclaim, all because she had been distracted, unable to pay attention when the blond beside her unknowingly pulled her eyes toward her. With a grumble, she looked at the beautiful blond, a silent plea in her eyes as she continued to try and fail to get her hand back.

"_Oel ngati kameie_." Her voice had been softer this time, and Santana watched as the woman she had been physically avoiding through the night moved closer to her, crawling slightly before sitting right in front of her. She felt her heart race, trying to ignore that the touch had set her senses ablaze with anticipation, lust and fear. "I see you."

"I see you too, Britt, but-" She barely had the chance to squeak about another word, feeling like she was stuck in a slow trance as she watched as the girl reached behind the Latina's neck, cradling it gently before moving in and pressing her lips gently against the other's. If one could die from a heartache and love mixed into one, Santana was almost all too sure that this would have been it for her- but need washed away the doubt, her arms instinctively wrapping around the blond as if it had been second nature to her, realizing that it was more or less. She pressed into the girl, her heart pouring every feeling, every ache, every inch of love she'd ever felt for her- only to quickly pull away, staring at he girl, unsure what to say or do after that. Her throat felt dry, the words lost upon her as she tried to determine just what it was that had just happened. "What the Hell was that?" She scrambled to place distance between them, but the hold the girl had upon her was much firmer than she would have thought it to be.

But just as it had begun, the moment had ended, and the grip the woman had upon her lessened until she let go, saddened by the reaction she had received. A sigh escaped her lips, inching away from the Latina until the distance once more made itself relevant and… painful, unable to ignore the things that bubbled within her chest any longer and too hard to cross for fear of what might happen. Curling into herself, the caramel skinned young woman simply watched as the blond wrapped her arms tightly around her firm but beautiful dancer's legs.

"It means I love you." The words were soft, so much so that Santana had barely even heard them- but, which her pounding fearful but excited heart as her witness, she knew that she definitely had. "In Na'vi," the blond quietly continued, her blue eyes gazing aimlessly toward a mark on the floor that only the girl could see. "I think."

The Latina watched the young woman beside her, helpless and lost, heart aching as she watched the one she had hurt once again. Brown eyes moved to focus to the carpet beneath them as well, hoping to calm her pained and throbbing organ and clear her mind from the things she wanted to say to her. Running her prim and perfect fingernails through her soft, long locks, she tried not to let the memory of Artie sting the corners of her eyes, or the painful reminder that neither of them were technically on the market for the things she silently craved to do with the girl. But it was the fact that the blond had made her recall her boyfriend, the boy who looked almost like the male version of the woman she adored, that had caused her to laugh, almost bitterly so. After all, Sam had tried saying the same things to her, tried to woo her with his extensive knowledge of aliens that didn't exist and things that would never come to fruition any place other than the science fiction movies he watched, but she never once felt her heart skip a beat, nor savored the way the words had simply sounded coming from his lips, the way it had come from the girl beside her. From him, nothing mattered, but from Brittany, the girl who still believed in Santa and all the good things in life, it meant the world to her.

Biting her lower lip, the dark eyed beauty inhaled softly but deeply, deciding that maybe it was best for her to forget the world, forget the fact that they both had boyfriends who thought nothing more of their separation than an argument gone awry that would sooner or later be fixed. They didn't understand, and she doubted that they'd ever. After all, didn't it mean that Brittany had decided to take a chance on her, saying those words despite the fact that the cripple existed in her life?

Gently, the Latina reached over, gulping hard as caramel colored skin met the peach tone of the beauty beside her, running her fingertips softly against her muscled calf. "Britt… I…" Cobalt orbs met her fear filled yet loving coffee eyes, and she could easily see the hope, the adoration, the blond held for her. So she spoke the things in her heart the only way she could, in a language Brittany barely understood. "_Te amo, Brittany. Siempre tengo._" The blond's eyes softened, her grip around her legs loosening as she watched the way the Latina formed the words, unsure of what was being said to her, yet she continued to listen, ever hopeful. "_Nunca voy a dejar._"

The smile that lit those baby blues set Santana's heart on fire, graciously taking the launched kiss from the dancer who had immediately unwrapped herself to jump into the Latina's surprised but ready arms. Breaking briefly from their locked lips, Brittany simply reached up and flicked her former lover's nose with a chuckle on her lips. "_Te amo _isn't _oel ngati kameie_, San." The blond leaned in and kissed the tip where she had tapped teasingly seconds before, a gesture that set the girl with the caramel complexion's heart into a dizzy whirl. "But… Me too, San. Tea ammo more than Artie. That's why we broke up after you asked to watch a movie with me."

Santana gave a smile as she felt the lips of heaven descend upon hers once more, deciding that maybe she didn't mind the human-looking smurf-things after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Orokid**__: God knows, Sam probably would make Santana watch Avatar with him a thousand times, or at least suggest it at all times possible so that she'd understand why he was such a fan and not as much a nerd as she made him feel like. I dunno, that's just how I feel about the whole situation. That aside… I kind of figured that Santana would eventually want to mend the broken friendship between she and Brittany, despite her feelings for the girl, and while that would probably lead to many a situation she'd have to bite her tongue and attempt to not fall prey too, I think she'll really miss Brittany… and vice versa. Perhaps by that time, Britt will figure out that San really does love her and wants to be with her… and dump Artie, 'cause I really don't like the pairing. It was cute for an… episode, maybe? Then it got annoying, and the PYT song pissed me off, and… I then climbed to the head of the Brittana bus at this point. So yeah…_

_And here, I try to convince you to leave a comment or something, but it's cool if you don't. It's up to you and I totally respect that. Hope you enjoyed the story either way. Have a good day and or night, and happy Brittana fanfictions to you all. _:3


End file.
